


【泰悠】春天之記錄裡的事

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 獸人 慎入 短
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	【泰悠】春天之記錄裡的事

李泰容愉悦的哼着小曲结束今天的工作接下来的几天都请好假了，上楼的时候顺路去管理员那领包裹。

「老样子和1727号的一起领对吧？」

「对 麻烦你了」

「不麻烦，李先生和邻居感情真好啊」

回了趟自己家把工作用的东西放好，拿着包裹熟练的按下对面大门的密码。

「悠太」朝昏暗的屋子唤了声

从半掩的房门能听到细碎的声音，李泰容脑中都想好了对方又是怎么难耐的自慰，推开房门开灯中本悠太窝在被窝里只露出发丝和尾巴。

「别把自己闷坏了」

掀开被子头顶上的猫耳抖了抖，中本悠太面色潮红手上的动作并未停止。

「泰容...亲亲」

李泰容俯下身轻轻的触碰中本悠太的嘴唇对方不满的哼唧，手伸进被子里摸到中本悠太玩弄到湿润的性器。

「手酸」声音软软的像撒娇的抱怨

「我来的话就是腿酸了」李泰容跟着躺上床将脸埋在中本悠太颈脖间

颈间的气息弄着中本悠太痒痒的缩了缩脖子「你来」

棉被掀开全身赤裸的身体接触到冷空气变得更加敏感，下半身早就湿黏不已。

「我刚去领了包裹有个是买给悠太的」

想着李泰容又是买了什么情趣用品中本悠太坐起身子看对方开箱。

是一条皮制的项圈挂着银色圆牌，一面刻着TY另一面则是YT看不出正反面。

「最近不是很流行颈链？」李泰容开解项圈往中本悠太漂亮的颈脖上套

冰冷的挂牌碰到脖子有种被圈养的羞耻感，李泰容知道他更加兴奋出手揉头顶上的猫耳，抽出中本悠太塞在股间的假阳具。

「想挨操吗小猫咪」

刻意压低的声音勾的中本悠太出手圈着李泰容，尾巴来回摆荡

「想」

「乖猫咪」

奖励性的接吻，中本悠太接吻时总喜欢咬人，李泰容的嘴都被咬的红肿有时还会被咬破，红肿的嘴唇都会为中本悠太带来莫名的成就感。

被放倒在床上中本悠太自觉的敞开腿，李泰容抬起他的腿压到肩膀处，中本悠太配合的调整姿势可以清楚的看见自己含过假阳具的穴口是如此的湿润。

「自己操过自己对吧？」李泰容摸上连着屁股那毛绒绒的尾巴

中本悠太嗯了声，他用过各种道具来放入自己的小穴

「这样操过吗？」

柔软的尾巴塞入穴中温热的肠壁一下就缠上来中本悠太震惊的说不出话，尾巴半节被弄湿抽出时能见到沾湿而结成小块的毛。

「别这样..泰容」提起手臂中本悠太挡住自己的视线

「别怎样？悠太要说清楚」恶趣味的看着浑身变得淡粉的兽人，明明兴奋的拱起身子却又羞耻的想停止

「不要用尾巴..」尾巴的感觉就像是被人吸允着，被一张又湿又热贪婪的小嘴缠住

「悠太不是很兴奋嘛？我不在的时候可以这样插自己哦」伸手去拉掉挡着视线的手

「真的..不要这样..泰容啊今天都叫你主人好不好？」像被欺负的惨了眼眶红通通的提出协议

「虽然有点可惜，好吧」抽出尾巴开始解裤头露出高涨的阴茎

李泰容舔湿手掌去套弄着阴茎，变得有些湿润才开始缓缓蹭入穴中，下身被撑开中本悠太配合著撞击速度喘息。

性事配合的多李泰容知道该顶哪能让中本悠太舒服，往敏感处深顶几下后若有似无的擦过，勾的中本悠太出声喊主人才得到满足。

抬着屁股挨操中本悠太的手可是没闲着，一手揉捏乳首一手抚慰性器，气息繁乱时不时的低吟叫唤主人。

乖巧又淫荡的模样激发李泰容扯着项圈大力的操干，每下都顶到最深处享受着被穴肉包围的紧致感。

大腿内侧本就弱的人中本悠太被肏的脚酸，早就不知在何时达到了高潮腹部流淌着自己的液体。

「射进来，我给你生小猫」

「泰容不想要有只小猫吗？」

为了拯救酸软的腿中本悠太开始胡言乱语，抽插速度变得不一样中本悠太开始变本加厉的说着。

液体落在体内中本悠太一阵失神，好像他真的会怀孕的感觉。

「笨蛋悠太，小猫你一个就够了」李泰容揉揉他的头发

「...变态」缓过神的中本悠太开始控诉


End file.
